


Breaking Dawn: The True ending.

by Vince_s0t0



Category: Breaking Dawn - Fandom
Genre: Battle, Breaking Dawn, Vampires, Volturi, fight, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vince_s0t0/pseuds/Vince_s0t0
Summary: The day has come, the Cullens stand with their witnesses. The Volturi arrive to serve justice against the supposed immortal child Reneesme. After a lengthy trial and display of gifts from both sides Alice and Jasper finally arrive, however, empty handed. With no evidence of other half human and half vampire children the fight will commence.
Kudos: 1





	Breaking Dawn: The True ending.

I stood as still as stone, my fists clenched so hard i feel as if I will shatter them. Edward stands next to me, his face in utter disbelief and disappointment. Alice and Jasper have finally returned, and I know I should be happy, but I can’t find it in me to cheer up at their sight. Alice appears by my side in a flash. She looks over to Edward and they stare at eachother intensely. Alice finally whispers to him “I’m so sorry.” 

I close my eyes, I know exactly what she means. Aro stares back at us, his guard crouch down ready to attack at his command. A sharp jab hits my shield right over where Alice is standing. Jane is still trying to break through it, but I wont let her, no matter what. I look at Jacob and my sweet Nessie. We have already said our goodbyes and I gently pat his head. I then give my daughter a final kiss on the forehead. I look at Jacob “Take good care of her,” I manage to choke out. He lets out a silent whimper, I can hear a sob escape Reneesme’s lips. Goodbye my Angel. The two run through our allies into the woods. 

“Get them!” I hear Caius growl out to Demetri. I immediately turn and hiss at the dark coats. Demetri crouches down ready for the right moment to chase my daughter and Jacob. 

Carlisle steps forward “Aro please, my old friend, we not need to resolve this with violence.”

Aro lifts his head up in cunning confidence “Carlisle, my dear friend, we don’t need to resolve this violence, but we know nothing of what this child will become.”

“Is that your decision brother?” Caius asks Aro with a smirk on his face. I could leap forward and tear his body apart in seconds. If i had any blood in my body it would be beyond boiling. 

Finally Aro lets out a sad sigh, I hear Edward hiss and grind his teeth. “Unfortunately, Caius and Carlisle, that is my decision,” Aro says in a disappointing tone, I can’t tell if it’s real or phony but judging by Edward grinding his teeth so hard he could snap them in half, I khave my answer.

Marcus turns around and walks behind the guard, “Be done with it then.” He says in his bored voice.

Caius smiles widely, Felix and Demetri are the first to start marching forward. Jane and Alec follow closely behind them, soon the rest of the guard follow until only the Ancients and their wives are left behind. We stand our ground waiting for our enemies to reach us, death will be inevitable if we charge now and everyone knows it. Suddenly the ground begins to shake again, and the large gap in the ground opens wider. The ground in front of us begins to rise up, Benjamin is turning the floor into a wall. But soon we can hear the slow footsteps turn into walking, running, sprinting, and then silence. We look up at the wall and see the entire guard leaping over it. The first to hit the ground is Felix and in a split second Jasper and Emmett are on top of him.

As skilled as Jasper is and as strong as Emmett is soon Felix’s strength comes through and he easily pushes them off him. Seconds later the rest of the guard reach our side. Suddenly the wall collapses and crushes a good portion of the gaurd under it. This is it, Edward and Alice leave my side and soon all of our allies and friends race forward, the fight has begun. Zafrina stays by my side as promised and I do my best to keep all of our fighting troops safe under my shield. Zafrina takes my hand and we rush a few yards away to keep me out of immediate danger. I spot Demetri running to the side trying to get to the woods to chase Reneesem and Jacob, but Edward quickly catches him and the two brawl. Demetri is a good fighter but if Edward is as bloodlusted as I am Demetri won’t stand a chance. I see Jasper and Emmett still struggling with Felix. I look at Jane and Alec who are staying out of the fight. Suddenly i feel a sharp jolt on my shield where Edward is, Jane is trying to incapacitate him, but I won’t allow it. 

It seems as if the guard are also focused on protecting the twins. Vladmir and Stephan attempt to charge towards them but numerous guards stop them. Despite their gifts being useless against us the numbers are still proving to be helpful as most of our allies attempt to take out multiple gaurds at once. I look up to the Ancients and see Caius smiling gleefully, Aro looks a bit worried, as he should be, while Marcus looks disinterested. The witnesses he has brought with him stand as still as statues observing the battle. 

I lift up my shield and cover the entire battlefield, excluding Jane and Alec. Kate and Tanya work together and destroy multiple guards quite easily thanks to Kate’s gift. I suddenly hear Jane shout “Get rid of the shield!”

In a second ten guards start racing towards Zafrina and me. She pushes me behind her I can feel her concentration. Soon all ten guards stop and stumble around blindly. I manage to spot Felix holding Jasper in a headlock, Emmett attempts to help but two guards pull him away. “Alice!” I shout.

Soon Alice turns to Jasper and rushes to his aid, but she’s too late, Felix let’s go of Jasper’s body and throws his head into the hole behind him. A shiver runs through my entire body, I see Alice fall to her knees, “Jasper!” she cries out.

Carlisle and Esme work together to kill a few guards and look up to see Felix standing triumphantly over Jasper’s body. Esme falls to her knees in horror, while Carlisle charges towards Felix. Soon, Emmett overcomes with rage and snaps the two guards on him like twigs. He races towards Felix and tackles him to the ground. I look to Edward and see him get distracted by Jasper’s death. Demetri takes advantage and gets Edward in a headlock. Suddenly I see cracks appearing through Edward’s perfect skin. My body reacts before my mind does and in a second I’m right behind Demetri. “Bella no!” Zafrina cries out. 

I jump onto Demetri’s shoulder and take his head in both my hands. Everything starts turning red as I become blinded with anger and rage, so blinded I don’t notice the tens of guards running towards me. Zafrina blinds as many as she can but there’s too many. I grip onto Demtris chin and hair. I push myself up on his shoulders and I can feel my fingers digging into his hard skin, I see Reneesme in front of me, Edward, Jacob, and I by her side, the forever we could have lived together happily, gone. I growl out in an angry passion and with one final push off his shoulders, I leap back towards Zafrina, taking Demetri’s head with me.

I land next to Zafrina and throw the severed head forward into the deep hole Benjamin made in the ground. I soon realize that numerous guards are now rushing towards us and I also realize my shield has retracted. It seems as if Jane saw the look on my face and immediately I hear Edward yelp out in pain, I look over and see him fall to the floor in pain. With all of our allies preoccupied, Alec races towards Edward. I quickly expand my shield and wrap it around Edward just in time. Alec reaches Edward and gets ready to strike, but Edward catches Alec’s hand and kicks him into the air. I realize the rest of our allies are no longer in my shield and I quickly create a dome around everyone, leaving Jane and Alec out of it. Alec soars through the air and lands on the other side of the hole Benjamin created. 

Edward stands up and sees Emmett and Carlisle struggling with Felix. He runs towards the three. The herd of guards approach Zafrina and I. “I can’t blind all of them so get ready,” she tells me 

We both crouch ready to attack, one by one I see guards stop running and crawl around blindly. Finally a few guards reach us and, in a single motion, Zafrina kicks one a few yards back while two of them take me by the arms. They get a good grip on me and I try my hardest to focus on fighting while keeping my shield up, but I can feel it start to recoil back to me as I lose control.

Just as I can feel shield springing back to me Zafrina hops on one of the guard and uses her legs to spin his head around in a full circle, tearing it right off his body. Now with one arm free I grab the other guard. I stomp on his knee and lift myself up onto him. Trying to replicate Zafrina I wrap my legs around his head and swing to the side. Although not as swiftly and elegant as Zafrina it’s just as effective as I feel his head come lose and i tear it right off. I get back up and expand my shield again.

I look at Jane and she looks at me, I feel the rage burning through my body, I want nothing more than to tear that smug smile off her little face. But, then I feel Zafrina hold me back, she just killed two more guards without my help. “Not now young one, there’s still too many for you to safely get to her, her time will come.”

Her voice reassures me and I relax my body. I turn to see Carisle and Emmett holding Felix by the arms while Edward is up on his shoulders, holding him in a headlock. Esme is now with Rosalie and the two help eachother fight off a few guards. Alice is back on her feet and tearing through guards ferociously. If we lose this fight I wonder if Aro will find an excuse to keep her alive, Edward and I are far beyond redemption. Finally I see Emmett and Carlisle rip Felix’s arms from his body and soon Edward takes his head off as well. The strongest fighter of the Volturi is dead.

With Demetri and Felix gone, a sense of hope comes through me. Maybe, just maybe, we have a chance of winning this, and even if we don’t, with Demetri gone Reneesme and Jacob can live freely without fear of the Volturi tracking them and finding them.

Soon the battlefield starts to even out. With Kate electrocuting anyone that touches her or she touches, she easily kills them. Edward is able to anticipate any guards moves and can stop them before they strike. Alice stops moving for a few seconds as she concentrates, she’s having short visions as she is able to attack guards before they can even get her hands on her. The wolves are proving to be a massive help as well, they work in a pack, not leaving each other’s side for a second. For the first time, another coven other than Volturi is untouchable, and the look on Aro’s face only further proves it, for the first time I see fear in Aro.

Aro turns and starts conferring with his witnesses, I try to hear what he says but the screaming and growling blocks his voice out. But, quickly he turns around and the mass of witnesses he has collected soon start running towards the battle, he convinced them to fight on his part. He knows his guard don’t stand a chance with the talents of Kate, Zafrina, Edward, and especially me rendering Jane useless. He’s probably promised them a place with the guard in exchange for their cooperation. I look at Zafrina and she looks at me, we both know that with this huge increase in numbers we won’t stand a chance. We need to join the fight.

The only way I can safely relax my shield and fight is if Jane and Chelsea are taken out of the equation, but the guards won’t let us get to her. “Zafrina, I can’t fight with Jane still alive, but if I attack her now Chelsea will break our bindings.” I tell her.

She looks at me and then turns to Jane, Alec, and Chelsea. I look at Jane and notice a panic on her face, Zafrina is blinding her. “Now is your chance Bella,” she tells me. I race forward, while trying to keep my shield up. Soon two guards spot me running towards Chelsea and they stop me. 

I decide with Jane and Alec blinded I can recoil my shield without fear. The two guards grab my arms and I put my full focus on fighting. My shield springs back to me like a rubber band that has been stretched and finally returns to it’s shape. I headbutt one of the guards so hard his nose completely shatters into his face. He lets go of my arm and I punch the second and spin him around, luckily I still have my newborn strength, I put him in a chokehold and force him to his knees, with almost all my strength I tear his head off. The guard that I head butted comes behind me and grabs me by the neck. I jump and stand on his shoulders, I start pounding his head in with my elbow. Soon I make a large hole in his head, I reach my arms in and rip his whole head in half. 

Now I run towards Chelsea who is on the opposite side of the field. She sees me coming and starts to run. I chase her, running as fast as I can and in seconds I reach her. She turns to try and fight, it’s almost pitiful how bad of a fighter she is, I almost feel bad killing her, almost. She swings her arm and I grab it, I twist her arm over my head rip it off, taking her shoulder with it. She screams out in pain as I grip her head and rip it off. 

I look up and see Aro’s witnesses approach the fight. I race back towards Zafrina, “Zafrina, how many of them do you think you could blind?”

She replies, “We’ll find out young one, for now keep your shield on everyone, I can’t focus on the twins forever.”

I push my shield back out and make it a dome again around the field, leaving Jane and Alec out of it. Soon, Jane’s face goes back to normal and I know she’s no longer blinded. The witnesses come close, this is it, if we thought fighting the Volturi guard would be hard, things will be getting a lot worse.


End file.
